


写的各种肉

by qq2121647800



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qq2121647800/pseuds/qq2121647800
Kudos: 35





	写的各种肉

严融温热的大手伸进温折颜的裤子里，只轻微一碰，温折颜那地方便微微勃起。

即便隔着内裤，都能感受温折颜顶端的湿润。

车内空间狭窄，严融将温折颜内裤往下拉一些，就已经是非常大的动作了，等好不容易达成目标，温折颜那物已经硬起来，碰着很有精神。

严融低低笑一声，伸手握住，上下套弄起来。

温折颜从未经历过这种事情。

虽说男性一般都自己撸过，但自己撸和别人给撸的感觉是完全不一样的。

再加上外面天冷，即便坐在暖气充足的车里，严融的手仍旧是有些冰凉的，带来的刺激感更甚。

在严融的拇指指腹划过沟壑时，温折颜禁不住喘息，他下意识仰头，却‘嘭’的一下子撞到车窗上。

“嗷——”温折颜叫了一声。

原本就湿润的眼眶，一下子就含了泪。

温折颜捂着脑袋，半晌没反应过来。

草。

他为什么总是干这种蠢事！

温折颜的脸一下子红透。

严融的面上却带了笑意。

他另外一只手原本掐着温折颜的腰，此时从温折颜的衣服中伸出来，他调整了一下坐姿，伸手拉过温折颜，将人直接带进怀里，拥抱着温折颜后，手伸进去地更容易了一些。

动作起来也更简单。

“嗯……”温折颜咬着下唇，很快沉浸在快感中。

他身体紧绷地不行，两只脚下意识朝着前面的后座上踹，身体不住向后顶，屁股接触到严融双腿间，很快便感觉到了什么。

温折颜的眼睛微睁，想起之前严融洗澡，他看见的严融下面。

又大，又粗……

温折颜舔了舔唇，下面又被严融的大手套弄着，几乎一下子就动了情。

然而车内绝对不是一个好环境。

温折颜一手紧抓着严融的衣服，将严融的衬衫扯得皱巴巴的，却尤嫌不够。

“慢、慢点……”温折颜带着哭腔的声音响起，“你……你就知道趁着我……喝醉，欺、欺负我……”

严融低笑一声。

他凑过去亲吻温折颜的侧脸：“我是不是你的好哥哥？”

温折颜：“……”

严融：“叫一声来听听。”

温折颜不叫。

太羞耻了。

他这辈子都不叫。

然而他不想叫，严融却有的是法子。

他手上的动作加快，温折颜便很快连叫都叫不出来了，就在温折颜窝在他怀里，软的像是潭水，身体微微颤抖，即将高潮的时候，严融却一下子堵住那处。

温折颜一下子哭出声来：“……严融！”

“叫一声好哥哥，就放开。”严融的声音哑的厉害。

温折颜完全没想到，严融平日里那么清冷一个人，到了这时候，竟然变得如此……无耻。

他身体憋得厉害，太难受了。

微微侧过头，温折颜用软乎乎的手臂撑着车靠椅，凑过去亲严融：“严融……”

严融铁面无私。

温折颜委屈巴巴，只好喊道：“……好哥哥。”

“乖。”

严融这才松了手。

温折颜早憋得不行，此时总算得以释放，差点儿直接尖叫出声。

他脑袋里一片白光，爽的身体都蜷缩出来，不住往严融身上蹭。

严融揽着温折颜，轻声说：“颜颜，我爱你。”


End file.
